They Know
by petvet341
Summary: Aphrodite, Grover, and probably Hephauestus knows that Percy and Annabeth like each other. But what about the other characters? Lightning Thief-Titan's curse. Too lazy for Battle of the Labyrinth
1. Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Percy Jackson, but I do own this idea. Unless Rick had this whole thing planed all along. If that happens, I don't own it.**

* * *

**Lightning Thief**

**Argus's POV**

I was driving Percy, Annabeth, and Grover to the city for their quest when Percy and Annabeth had a talk.

Annabeth sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which _is _hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god of the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

"They must really like olives." Percy said.

"Oh, forget it."

"Now if she invented the pizza- _that_ I could understand."

"I said, forget it!"

I smiled. I didn't say anything but the eye on my neck winked at Percy. They like each other, I can tell. Annabeth is too into the Athena-Poseidon rivalry and Percy is too young to understand. I dropped them off at the Greyhound station and got their bags. I could tell they were going to have an interesting quest.

* * *

**Sea of Monsters**

**Matt Sloan's POV**

It was Social Studies class and of course I didn't pay attention. We were doing some stupid latitude/longitude thing and I was about to go to sleep when I saw puny Percy Jackson open his notebook and stare at a photo inside. I went over to him and ripped the photo off the rings.

"Hey!" Percy protested. I looked at the photo and saw a honey-blonde girl with her hair pulled back in a bandanna and a denim jacket over a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, whatever that was. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial looking pleased with herself as if she designed it herself. My eyes went wide because she was HOT!

"No way, Jackson. Who is that? She is not your-" I said.

"Give it back!" Percy said his ears turning red. I handed the photo to my new friends from Detroit and ripped up the photo to make fun of Prissy.

**Later...**

I was standing in the middle of the gym, watching in disbelief as balls of death flew around me. The guys from Detroit were monsters and so far all but Joe Bob disappeared in a cloud of green flames. As Joe Bob was about to kill Percy, a tip of a knife sprouted from his belly button and he too disappeared in a cloud of green flames. Standing in the smoke was the girl from Percy's notebook. Only she was less attractive, her face was all grimy and scratched and she had a wild look in her stormy grey eyes. A ragged backpack slung over her shoulder, a baseball cap tucked in her pocket, and a bronze knife in her hand.

I blinked. "That's the girl...That's the girl-" I never got to finish my sentence when the girl punched me in the nose and knocked me flat.

"And you," the girl told me, "lay off my friend."

Though the punch pretty much blurred my vision, I could still see and my hearing was untouched. All I could see Mr. Bonsai wrestling with the lock and Prissy look at the girl with amazement.

"Annabeth..." Percy stammered, "How did you...How long have you...?"

"Pretty much all morning." Annabeth said, sheathing her bronze knife. "I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."

"The shadow that I saw this morning -that was-" I saw the blur of Percy turn red, "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"

If I wasn't in such pain, I would tease both of them.

"There's no time to explain!" Annabeth snapped, though looking a little red-faced herself. "I just didn't want to-"

She never got to finish her sentence when a women screamed, "There!" The doors burst open and adults came pouring in.

"Meet me outside," Annabeth told Percy. "And him." She pointed to Tyson who was still dazed from being the bowling ball for the wall. Annabeth gave him a look of distaste which made perfect sense to me. She doesn't like him either. Who does? "You'd better bring him." Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy exasperated.

"No time, hurry!" Annabeth said before putting on a Yankees baseball cap and disappearing. Okay this did not make sense. That left Percy, the only one standing in the middle of a burning gym.

"Percy Jackson?" Mr. Bonsai said. "What...how..."

Over by the broken wall, Tyson groaned and stood up from the pile of cinder blocks and said "Head hurts."

I was coming around, too. I focused on Percy with a look of terror. "Percy did it, Mr. Bonsai! He set the whole school on fire. Coach Nunley will tell you! He saw it all!"

Coach Nunley was still reading his magazine but looked up when I said his name. "Eh? Yeah. Mm -hmm."

Percy grabbed a pen out of his ruined jeans, told Tyson "Come on!" and jumped through the gaping hole in the side of the building. I am so twisting the story of what happened.

* * *

**Titan's Curse part 1**

**Thalia's POV**

"Don't look at the kids," I ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get to them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent."

"How?" Percy asked. Is he serious?

"We're three powerful half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids."

"Dancing?" Annabeth asked. I bet she's thinking about dancing with Seaweed Brain. I think I have an idea.

I nodded. I cocked my ear to the music and made a face. I HATE Jesse McCartney! "Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?"

Grover looked hurt. "I did."

"Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?"

"Green who?"

"Never mind. Let's dance." If I dance with Grover, Annabeth will have to dance with Percy. My plan is in motion.

"But I can't dance!" Grover complained. Wow, you'd think all satyrs would know how to dance since Artemis is a pretty good dancer.

"You can if I'm leading," I said. "Come on, goat boy."

Grover yelped as I grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor. I caught a glimpse of Annabeth smiling.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. It's just cool to have Thalia back."

"So..." I heard Percy say. I could tell he was trying to think of something to say. I understand. For a half-blood, what the heck is natural? "Um, design any good buildings lately?"

What a great conversation starter, Percy. Annabeth's eyes lit up, the way they always did when she talked about architecture. She droned on and on about this huge monument that really didn't make any sense. I zoned out of their conversation and tried to teach Grover how to dance correctly. He is bad at dancing with a capital D.

"Hey!" I called to Percy and Annabeth. I was slow dancing with Grover, who was still tripping all over himself, kicking me in the shins and looking like he wanted to die.

"Dance, you guys!" I ordered. "You look stupid just standing there."

Percy looked nervously at Annabeth and then at the girls who were roaming the gym.

"Well?" Annabeth said.

"Um, who should I ask?" Percy asked. I slapped myself physically. IS HE SERIOUS? If Annabeth doesn't punch him, I will.

Annabeth punched him in the gut. "_Me_, Seaweed Brain." Thank you Annabeth.

"Oh. Oh right." Then they went onto the dance floor and Percy looked at me at how I did things. Percy put one hand on Annabeth's waist and Annabeth clasped the other hand like she was gonna judo throw him.

"I'm not gonna bite." Annabeth told Percy. "Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?"

I could tell Percy was thinking something like _the truth was we did. But I've never, like, actually _danced_ at one. I was usually one of the guys playing basketball in the corner. _or something like that. They shuffled around for a little bit and I got bored. So I tried to make a conversation with Grover.

"Do you think they like each other?" I asked Grover. Grover thought for a while and then said, "Yeah. I can sense Percy's emotions remember."

"Oh yeah. When did they start liking each other?"

"Last summer. When they were on a quest to get the Golden Fleece and me, Percy's brother, Tyson, got separated from them. So Percy and Annabeth were alone until they got to Polyphemus's lair."

"Interesting." Then I got bored of hearing what Grover was saying and listened to Percy and Annabeth's conversation.

"So he wants you to move out there with him?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"To the other side of the country," Annabeth said miserably. "And half-bloods can't live in San Francisco. He should know that."

"What? Why not?"

Is he serious? I mean, Annabeth told me he wasn't exactly the sharpest celestial bronze weapon in the Armory, but he has got to be kidding me.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You know, It's right _there_."

"Oh." I could tell Percy didn't want to look stupid. "So...you'll go back to living at camp or what?"

"It's more serious than that, Percy. I...I probably should tell you something."

Yes! Yes!

Suddenly she froze. "They're gone."

"What?"

Percy and I followed her gaze. The bleachers. The two half-blood kids, Bianca and Nico, were no longer there. The door next to the bleachers were wide open. And the vice principal was nowhere to be found. No! No! I looked back at Percy and Annabeth, but they weren't there. I looked around but I couldn't find them.

"Grover, come on!" I ordered. Ugh, why does this have to be so complicated?

* * *

**Sorry the Titan's Curse one was only Thalia. I did the all of the Titan's Curse on this one, but it was too long. Trust me, the next chapter is longer than this.**


	2. Titan's Curse pt 2

**Here is part 2 of the Titan's Curse. Remember people, do not give rabid squirrels red bull. And do not waste your money on fuel, use cow manure. I'm going in order of the book.**

**

* * *

****Titan's Curse part 2**

**Nico's POV**

Today was so AWESOME! I mean, I thought 'a school dance? Blah!' but it was awesome. Our vice principal, Dr. Thorn, turned into an AWESOME manticore. Manticores have a cool three thousand attack power plus five for saving arrows. Then Bianca was called into one of the tents which looked all the same to me, but I really didn't care. As Grover helped fix Percy's AWESOME green wound.

Then Percy came over and then I realized something, That his sword magically disappeared. I asked him, "Hey, can I see that sword you were using?"

Percy showed me 'Riptide' and explained how it turned from a pen to a sword.

"Cool! Does it ever run out of ink?" I asked.

"Um, well, I don't actually write with it." Percy replied.

"Are you really a son of Poseidon?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you surf really well then?"

Percy looked at Grover, who was trying hard not to laugh. "Jeez, Nico, I've never really tried."

"Did you fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus?"

Percy didn't answer that.

"If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff?"

Percy looked like he wanted to strangle me. I was getting on a touchy subject.

"Was Annabeth your girlfriend?"

Percy was eyeing the meat sacks, the wolves, and me. I was about to ask him how many hit points he had, when the really pretty girl came and called Percy over. I can't believe Annabeth wasn't Percy's girlfriend. They acted borderline of a relationship and I saw how they danced together. Oh well, maybe I can date her.

**Zoe's POV**

"I _have_ to go," Percy Idiot Jackson said. "I need to be on this quest."

"Why?" I asked. "Because of thy friend Annabeth?"

I saw Percy blushing. It's because of boys like Percy who are friends with girls with true huntress spirit that we don't have as many maidens as we could have.

"No! I mean, partly. I feel like I'm supposed to go!"

Nobody rose to his defense. Silena, the Stoll brothers, and Beckendorf were staring at the table. Bianca gave Percy a look of pity.

"No," I said flatly. "I insist upon this. I will take a satyr if I must, but not a male hero."

Chiron sighed. "The quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve their companions."

Percy sat down, defeated. Grover and some of the others were looking at him sympathetically, but he wouldn't meet their eyes. He just sat there while Chiron concluded the council.

"So be it." he said. "Thalia and Grover will accompany Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods" -he glanced at Dionysus-" present company included, we hope- be with you."

**Bianca's POV**

"Wonderful," Thalia grumped. "I'm going to walk down the street, see if anybody in the other shops has a suggestion."

"But the clerk said-" Percy started.

"I know," Thalia told him. "I'm checking anyway."

Percy let her go. I guess he knew how it felt to be restless. Percy and I stood awkwardly. I mean...I never ever been able to talk to boys one-on-one other than Nico and I've never been alone with Percy before. I tried to start a conversation.

"Nice rat," I said at last. Percy put it on the porch railing. Maybe it would attract business for the store.

"So...how do you like being a Hunter so far?" He asked.

I pursed my lips. "You're still not mad at me for joining, are you?"

"Nah. Long as, you know...you're happy."

"I'm not sure 'happy' is the right word, with Lady Artemis gone. But being a Hunter is definitely cool. I feel calmer somehow. Everything seems to slow down around me. I guess that's the immortality."

Percy stared at me. It was a little creepy but I'm guessing he's trying to see the difference.

"Nico didn't understand my decision," I murmured. I looked at Percy like I wanted his assurance to see if it was okay.

"He'll be all right," Percy said. "Camp Half-Blood takes in a lot of young kids. They did that for Annabeth."

I nodded. I know the real reason why Percy came on this quest. To save his 'friend' Annabeth. Why else would he be on this quest?

"I hope we find her. Annabeth, I mean. She's lucky to have a friend like you." I said. She really is a lucky girl. Not many girls would like a nice guy like this everyday.

"Lot of good it did her." Percy said glumly.

"Don't blame yourself, Percy. You risked your life to save my brother and me. I mean, that was seriously brave. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have felt okay about leaving Nico at the camp. I figured if there were people like you there, Nico would be fine. You're a good guy."

Percy looked surprised. "Even though I knocked you down in capture the flag?"

I laughed. "Okay. Except for that, you're a good guy."

A couple yards away, Grover and Zoe came out of the coffee shop loaded with pastry bags and drinks.

"So what's the story with you and Nico?" Percy asked me.

I frowned. "I think it was a boarding school in D.C. It seems like so long ago."

"You never lived with your parents? I mean, your mortal parent?"

"We were told our parents were dead. There was a bank trust for us. A lot of money, I think. A lawyer would come by once in a while to check on us. Then Nico and I had to leave that school."

"Why?"

I knit my eyebrows. "We had to go somewhere. I remember it was important. We traveled a long way. And we stayed in this hotel for a few weeks. And then...I don't know. One day a different lawyer came to get us out. He said it was time for us to leave. He drove us back east, through D.C. Then up into Maine. And we started going to Westover."

"So you've been raising Nico pretty much all your life?" Percy asked. "Just the two of you?"

I nodded. "That's why I wanted to join the Hunters so bad. I mean, I know it's selfish, but I wanted my own life and friends. I love Nico-don't get me wrong-I just needed to find out what it would be like not to be a big sister twenty-four hors a day."

"Zoe seems to trust you," Percy said. "What were you talking about, anyway-something dangerous about the quest?"

"When?"

"Yesterday morning on the pavilion," Percy said, then looking like he shouldn't have said that. "Something about the General."

My face darkened. "How did you...The invisibility hat. Were you eavesdropping?"

Wow Percy must like Annabeth if he's wearing her hat. Then again, that's not saying much.

"No! I mean, not really. I just-"

Percy was saved from explaining when Zoe and Grover arrived with the drinks and pastries. Hot chocolate for Percy and me. Coffee for them. Percy was absorbed in his blueberry muffin so much, it seemed he completely ignored the outraged look on my face. I can't believe Annabeth likes an eavesdropper. She has weird taste in guys.

**Blackjack's POV**

After I gave boss a ride to save another animal, I went back to grazing wherever. As I was eating some very good grass, someone appeared next to me in a white limo. I looked at who it was and my jaw dropped.

_It was the hot dudette!_

"Hello Blackjack." Aphrodite said. My jaw was still open and I realized that I was drooling. I quickly shut my mouth before Aphrodite saw.

_Um hello Lady Aphrodite._

"Listen, I need you to do a favor for me."

_Sure. What is it?_

"Percy is thinking about going on the quest without the others knowing. But the others are in a car and Percy can't keep up on foot."

_So you want me to give Percy a ride?_

"Yes."

_I thought the big girl was going._

"She was going, but the Stoll brothers gave her a T-shirt with centaur blood sprayed inside that I gave them."

_Why did you give them it?_

"Because if she's out then Percy's in."

_But why do you want Percy to go on the quest?_

"So he can save his friend, Annabeth."

_Ah, that makes sense. But wait, if _you_want to help Percy save Annabeth then that means..._

"Yes. You catch on fast for such a handsome horse."

_Well since I'm a sucker for love, I'll help Percy._

"Thank you Blackjack." Aphrodite said then disappearing with her deathly white limo.

I flew towards the top of Half-Blood hill and saw Percy stand there. I landed next to him and casually muzzled a few tufts of grass that managed to stuck threw the ice.

_If I was guessing, boss, I'd say you need a getaway horse. You interested?_

Percy smiled. "Yeah. Let's fly."

**Later...**

Aphrodite talked to me again. She said she talked with Percy about Annabeth and then told me that Percy needs a ride for three.

"Even with your strength, You can't take all three. You'll have to bring two other pegasi to Crissy Field in San Francisco." Aphrodite said.

_Okay. Us pegasi can't really hold two people, much less three, so I'll take Guido and Porkpie with me._

"Excellent." She then disappeared again and I gathered Guido and Porkpie with me and flew to California. When we got there, Annabeth was hugging a dude who looked like he was her father. I flew down with Guido and Porkpie as Percy turned to look at us.

"Blackjack!" Percy called.

_Yo, boss! _I called. _You managed to stay alive okay without me?_

"It was rough." Percy admitted.

_I brought Guido and Porkpie with me._

_"How ya doin? _Guido and Porkpie said.

I looked at Percy with concern and checked out the others. Wow, I couldn't blame Percy for liking Annabeth, because she, aside from the dirt and grime, was almost as pretty as Aphrodite. _Any of these goons you want us to stamped?_

"Nah. These are my friends. We need to get to Olympus fast."

_No problem. Except that mortal over there. Hope he's not going._

"Don't worry, he's not."

The mortal stared at me openmouthed which I found creepy.

"Fascinating," he said. "Such maneuverability! How does the wingspan compensate for the weight of the horse's body, I wonder?"

I cocked my head. _Whaaaat?_

"Why, if the British had had these pegasi in the clavry charges on the Crimea," the mortal dude continued, "the charge of the light brigade-"

"Dad!" Annabeth interrupted.

Mortal dude blinked. He looked at Annabeth and managed a smile. "I'm sorry, my dear. I know you must go."

He gave her an awkward hug and said, ""Annabeth. I know . . . I know San Francisco is a dangerous place for you. But please remember, you always have a home with us. We will keep you safe."

Annabeth didn't answer and mounted Guido.

_If I was a human, I would _so_ date Annabeth._ Guido said.

_Shut up! Percy can hear us and he likes her. _I said.

_Whatever._

Thalia and Percy mounted Porkpie and me and we soared over the bay and toward the eastern hills.

* * *

**I know I didn't do Aphrodite. It was too long. Besides, I was doing the not-ish obvious ones. **


End file.
